Heart to Heart Conversation
by bluebird2001
Summary: Ron and Ginny talking at the Burrow before Ron leaves for the Horcrux hunt. Ginny is worried about Harry and Ron is worried about her sister. It's a conversation between a brother and sister.


HEART TO HEART CONVERSATION

The Burrow was never this quiet when there are so many people, including the infamous pair of Weasley twins. But tonight the Burrow was at peace without Molly Weasley's screaming on the pranks pulled by the twins or without Ginny Weasley's brothers teasing her. Maybe the Burrow was quiet tonight because of the fact that George has been injured in the battle or the greatest auror and mentor Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was dead. It all happened in the battle when the order was transporting The Boy Who Lived from his so-called relative's house in Little Whinging to the safe grounds of the Burrow.

After raising a toast in the memory of a great friend, Mad-Eye Moody, Molly sent everybody to their beds. Everyone thought that they wouldn't be able to sleep so easily after the events of the battle but as their bodies touched the mattress of their beds, they fell asleep because everyone was tired because of the battle. Even Harry Potter fell asleep in his best friend's room in the attic of the Burrow. Every member of the house was sleeping soundly, except one girl, Ginny Weasley.

She was sitting in the living room of the Burrow, staring at the fire that was burning with all its might. She was staring at the fire with such intensity that fire was reflected in her beautiful brown eyes. Her red hairs were reflecting so many colors. In her mind, her train of thoughts was running, she was thinking about everything that was happening in her life. She was thinking about the war, about her brother George whose ear has been ripped off by a nasty curse. She was thinking about the sunlit days she spent with Harry. The same Harry who was sleeping in the room of the Burrow, not more than three floors above. Harry broke up with heart the end f her fifth year for some stupid noble reason. But she understood him completely and respected his decision and accepted the break up even if it broke her heart.

Now, a certain red-headed boy who is the brother of the girl sitting in the living room. Ron Weasley was tossing and turning in his bed. He decided to drink some butterbeer. So, he creeped downstairs to get some drink. He took a butterbeer from the kitchen, opened it and took a gulp down his throat. He turned around to sit on the chair but he saw light coming from the living room, he decided to ignore it but curiosity got better of him and he entered the living room and found his sister was sitting on one of the couch of the living room. She was staring at the fire with a blank expression on her face.

Ron knew that everyone thought of him as a thick-headed bloke but he was not that thick that he would miss the loving and painful looks that his best mate and little sister gave each other the evening. At first, Ron was not happy of his best mate dating his little sister but then he saw that they both were very happy with each other. Ron saw an expression on Harry's face that he never saw before, and that expression was happiness. After some weeks of peace Harry broke up with Ginny for her safety. Ron became angry (any brother would be, don't blame him), his brain was saying that to be a responsible brother and give Harry a punch on the face but his heart reasoned that Harry has been his best friend for nearly seven years, how could he punch him? Ron listened to his heart and couldn't let anger got better of him.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked Ginny. Ginny jumped nearly a foot in the air and saw Ron leaning on the frame of the doorway and looking at her questionably.

"Is it a crime to sit in one's own living room?"Ginny replied.

"No, it's not a crime." Ron chuckled and replied while making his way to sit beside Ginny on the couch. "But it's a crime to think about a certain raven-haired best friend of mine while sitting in one's own living room." He continued in a teasing manner.

Ginny glared at him and her hand was itching to get her wand and hex him into oblivion.

"Okay Okay, I was kidding." Ron said raising his hands in mock surrender.

Silence fell upon them while Ron was busy to drink his butterbeer.

"Ginny, I know, we never talk at Hogwarts much and before I went to Hogwarts, we were best friends. Then, I went to Hogwarts and I got myself new friends and when you came to Hogwarts, I didn't talk to you and left you alone and you wrote I that bloody diary, got possessed and nearly got yourself killed. If Harry have not saved you…. I-I don't even wanna think what would have happened, if he hadn't saved you. Sometimes, I think that it's all my fault." Ron said emotionally.

Ginny was looking at him as if he had two heads. She was surprised, shocked and hurt that all tose years her brother thought it was his fault. She knew that Ron maybe her prat of a brotherbut he was the most sweetest one also.

"Ron, don't blame yourself. It was not your fault." Ginny said "It was partly my fault too, I wrote in the diary and not only got myself got killed n that but also put your and Harry's life in danger too. I blame myself for all those muggleborns who could have been killed because of me. Colin, Hermione and all of them." Tears were glistening in her eyes, she had not admitted this to anyone else before.

Ron was shocked and thought from her point of view and felt responsible for not talking to her. He thought of himself as a very irresponsible brother. Ginny took a glance at Ron's face and guilt was plastered on his freckled face. Then, Ginny Ron's hand and told him . "It's all in the past, let the bygones be bygones and just do me a favour, will you?" Ron was happy beyond the clouds that he could do something to repair for his mistakes in the past and asked eagerly, "I'll do anything for you Ginny."

"I know you guys are going to hunt down Voldemort. Please, keep Harry safe. You know, he is reckless, noble and stupid sometimes he do things without thinking. You must be thinking that why am I asking you to keep him safe as he is the 'Chosen One' himself. Don't think low of yourself Ron. You are a Gryffindor for a reason." Ginny said in a soothing and comforting voice.

Ron hugged and said," I promise, I'll keep him safe. Don't worry."After hearing this promise, tears were streaming down her face freely and she hugged him back tightly.

Ron broke away from the hug and kissed her on the forehead and cleaned her tears with his hands."Now, go to sleep, baby sister." Ron said with a smirk to lighten the mood.

Ginny understood that he trying to lighten the mood and glared at him playfully and said "Don't call me that , if you don't want me to hex you."

Ron stood up laughing and gave him his hand to her to stand.

"Now, Goodnight." Ron said starting to go upstairs. He added playfully, "Baby sister". He ran to his room.

Ginny shook her head, smiled and slowly whispered "Goodnight, big bro." She also went to her room and get under her covers to sleep peacefully after a heart to heart conversation with her red-haired big brother .


End file.
